Tom Bankston
Tom Bankston was the Chief of Police of Los Angeles during Season 2 and Season 3. Season 2 After Lanie Kellis damaging report on the Barn was leaked to the press, Tom Bankston met with Captain David Aceveda in his car. Aceveda told him that he was supposed to have a chance to respond to the report, but since it was leaked he was unable. When Bankston asked him what he thought he should do, Aceveda told him that he would fire him to which Bankston agreed. However, Aceveda told him that it would look bad firing him in the midst of all the scandal. Bankston then told him that he knew he was running for City Council. He then told him that he would allow him to stay in charge of the Barn for the next 6 months until the elections. If he loses, he would retire quietly due to "stress". Later that night, Bankston met at his office with Lanie Kellis and a group of his men. Kellis, who had brought the doctored tape Ben Gilroy and Vic Mackey had recorded, assured him that the Strike Team and Vic Mackey were the cause of all the trouble at the Barn. Bankston, however, told her that the Team was arresting more people than any other unit in the precinct and, if anything, Aceveda would take the fall for the scandal. He then dismissed her. When Lanie Kellis' report was officially released, Bankston visited the Barn and recommended Captain David Aceveda to reduce the workforce by 20%, starting with disciplinary cases and those that were close to retirement. When Aceveda refused to do so, Bankston forcefully insisted threatening him with the harm it would do to his election if he was fired a day before the primary. Bankston then told him he wanted a list of those that he would fire by night. When Bankston was about to leave, he greeted Detective Claudette Wyms and asked her to accompany him out. On their way, he told her that Lanie felt she was the best option for captain. Claudette told him it was an exaggeration, but Bankston told him what he thought about the situation at the Barn. She agreed that there were problems, but told him they were isolated to few people, without elaborating. When Bankston mentioned the job opportunity again, she told him she was a detective, not a leader. That night, Bankston was at a restaurant with some friends when Claudette approached him. She told him that, although she didn't want the job, she'd be willing to take it to fix things at the Barn. After dinner, Bankston returned to the Barn and asked Aceveda about the list he asked for. Aceveda handed him a list with five names: all four members of the Strike Team and himself. When Bankston asked if it was a joke, Aceveda told him it wasn't because those were the ones causing the problem at the Barn. Aceveda then told him he had sent the same list to several newspapers, to force him to do something about the Strike Team. Bankston threw away the paper and left. The next day, Bankston met with Vic Mackey in his office. After telling him about Aceveda's suggestion, Vic told him that the Strike Team was responsible for 50% of the drug and gang related arrests in Farmington. However, Bankston expressed that his concerns lied more with the methods used to keep that percentage. Bankston then assured him that Aceveda would resign after losing the primary and asked him to guarantee that he could keep his work up without breaking any rules. Mackey assured him he will and left. Before Season 3 After losing the Captain position at the Barn, Detective Claudette Wyms tried to contact Chief Bankston several times. However, Bankston repeatedly ignored her calls. Season 3 .]] As Chief Bankston was walking out of his office with two aides, Claudette Wyms approached him. When she mentioned the offer he had made him, Bankston told her that the position wasn't available anymore, since Aceveda had decided to stay some more time. As Claudette taunted him with how Aceveda had manipulated him politically, Bankston recommended her to play some "politics" with Aceveda as well. He then left in his car. Appearances Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Los Angeles Police Department